cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Canazuela
Canazuela - Veteran of the Second Polar War, the Great War, the Second Great War, and the Third Great War. Proud Former Member and Defender of the NAAC. Nation Information Canazuela is a medium sized, highly developed, and ancient nation at 805 days old with citizens primarily of Celtic ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Canazuela work diligently to produce Sugar and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Canazuela has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Canazuela allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Canazuela believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Canazuela will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Geography Canazuela is an amalgamation of the former states of Ireland, North Ireland, England, Scotland, Wales, and parts of continental Europe. It encompasses over 1600 miles of territory, and has control over all of the former British Islands. It's capital is in Wexford, a booming metropolis on the eastern coast of the province of Ireland. It has substantial holdings in the Atlantic Ocean, and in continental Europe. Government Canazuela is governed by Minister Patrick "Celtic" Michaels, who has been Head of State since 2006. Minister Celtic is the permanent head of state of Canazuela, as dictated by the Canazuelan Constitution circa 2006. The remainder of government is a system of advisors to the Minister, elected by the people. The Minister is in complete control of all foreign and domestic affairs. Economy Canazuela's economy has been bolstered in recent years by the increase in technology. Some economic activity is offset by high taxes, but these taxes are used to fund social and educational programs. A recent project has sought to increase the infrastructure of Canazuela on a massive scale which has drastically increased the amount of day to day economic activity. Population The population of Canazuela is over 83000 people, and continues to grow daily. Technological improvements assure Canazuelans that Canazuela is a fine place to raise a family. Canazuela has one of the highest birth rates in the world, and one of the lowest infant mortality rates due to high quality doctors and equipment. Improvements Canazuela has recently purchased many improvements including: Five Banks, Five Barracks, Five Border Walls, Five Churches, Five Clinics, Five Drydocks, Five Factories, One Foreign Ministry, One Harbour, One Hospital, Five Intelligence Agencies, Five Labour Camps, Five Missile Defence, Five Police Headquarters, Five Satellites, Five Schools, Five Shipyards, Five Stadiums and Two Universities. Wonders Canazuela has been a leader in the development of a new set of world wonders. Included in its territory are a Disaster Relief Agency, a Great Temple, an Interstate System, a National Research Lab, and a Stock Market. Military Canazuela is protected by the Canazuelan Defenders of the People (CDP), the same group who liberated Canazuela from the corrupt IRF years ago. The CDP is led by Brigadier General Celtic, who also maintains the position of Head of State. The military is comprised of 4 divisions: The CDP Infantry; the CDP Cavalry, which is only called upon during wartime; The CDP Airforce which currently contains the most up to date aircraft available; and the CDP Missile Command, who is in control of the nation's Cruise and Nuclear Missile capabilities. Though the government Canazuela is a veteran of the Second Arctic War, the Great War, the Second Great War, the Third Great War fought in defence of its former allies in the National Alliance of Arctic Countries (NAAC), and a veteran of the Unjust War fought in defence of its allies in the Greenland Republic. History 1172 - Ireland is invaded by King Henry II of England 1801 - Ireland is amalgamated with England to become the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland 1900s - The Irish Revolutionary Forces (IRF) are formed in opposition to the foreign occupation 2000 - The IRF rises against the foreign occupation 2003 - The revolution ends in an IRF victory as the foreign occupation retreats from Ireland. 2003-2004 - The IRF sets up a government which quickly becomes corrupt and oppressive 2005 - Patrick "Celtic" Michaels leads the CDP in a civil war against the oppressive IRF Government. 2005 - The Siege of Dublin August 11, 2005 - Patrick "Celtic" Michaels leads a cavalry charge known as the Charge of the Real Irish Cavalry into Dublin and sacks the city. The IRF Government is tried and convicted of treason. They are executed. April 27, 2006 - Patrick "Celtic" Michaels' government officially sits for the first time. The nation name is changed from Ireland to Canazuela and the capital is moved south from Dublin to Wexford. Patrick "Celtic" Michaels is given the title of Minister and the constitution is amended to show him as the permanent Head of State. May 2006 - Minister Celtic brings Canazuela into the National Alliance of Arctic Countries May/June 2006 - Canazuela fights in the Second Arctic War July/August 2006 - Canazuela fights in the Great War January 2007 - Canazuela fights in the Second Great War March/April 2007 - Canazuela fights in the Third Great War April 2007 - The National Alliance of Arctic Countries is disbanded, leaving Canazuela unaligned May 2007 - The Greenland Republic is founded in part by Minister Celtic, who becomes the alliance's first Archon. September 2007 - Minister Celtic and Canazuela lead the Greenland Republic through the Unjust War against \m/, and emerge victorious. In that same month, Minister Celtic is re-elected as Archon of the Greenland Republic. See also Minister Celtic, National Alliance of Arctic Countries, Coalition of Dark States, Global Alliance and Treaty Organization, Goon Order of Neutral Shoving, Green Protection Agency, Independent Republic of Orange Nations, LUEnited Nations, New Pacific Order, Orange Defense Network, The Legion Category:Nations Category:Good Nation Pages